


[潤雅] 犬は気まぐれー

by ldpjo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 在開始之前希望可以看看動物園的犬派貓派環節犬葉ちゃん完全是油腐的可怕妄想的具象化啊（人家沒有副標是舍友強烈要求的イヌパラ（借鑑ネコパラ(?????
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

放在桌上的手機傳來收到訊息的震動聲，引起松本的注意，卻在瞄到發信人的時候撇了撇嘴。

「去錄節目路上碰到的狗狗，很可愛喔。跟J分享。」

他滑開二宮的訊息，底下附帶的圖片讓松本把眉頭皺得更深。  
哪裡有什麼狗狗。  
那是一張在電視台後台側拍的照片，頭上戴著狗耳朵道具、身上還別著捲捲尾巴的相葉正端著杯子，和共同主持節目的後輩正說著什麼，笑瞇了眼睛。可愛的過分。

松本想了想，決定對二宮已讀不回。

*  
那人到家的時候有點晚，心情看起來不錯，一邊用鑰匙打開大門時嘴裡還哼著歌。大概在哪裡剛喝過酒。

「歡迎回家。」沙發上的松本放下手裡正讀著的小說，抬起眼睛注視著他。果然不一會兒相葉就脫下外套、像狗一樣地撲進他懷裡。沒有要制止他將頭臉都蹭進自己肩膀的意思，他揉了揉相葉剛剃過頭髮的後頸，「喝醉了？」  
「沒有。只是工作結束之後又一起在外面吃過飯才回來。」感覺松本停下了撫摸，相葉在他頸窩裡發出不明所以的笑聲，「小潤生氣了？」  
「我才沒那麼小氣。」  
而相葉只是笑著，伸手脫下他的眼鏡，帶了點強硬地送上一個帶著酒精味道的深吻。

趁著松本沒能分神注意，在親吻的間隙裡，相葉移動身體跨坐到他的腿上，手指也不知道什麼時候滑進了松本的衣服底下，危險地沿著敏感的腰側一路向上滑行。帶著明顯情慾的撫摸方式使得松本不得不阻止他。  
「不行。」他分開兩人吻得難分難捨的濕潤嘴唇，「既然沒有喝醉，那就先去洗澡。」  
相葉嫌他掃興，不置可否地聳了下肩膀。

松本放下讀本，帶著手機移動到床上等待，慣例地滑開社群網站一一查看、用以打發時間。沒有打算這麼早睡，卻也沒有預計要特別做些什麼，他只是想在一天結束以前好好陪陪相葉。  
浴室裡的水聲停止，取而代之的是吹風機運轉的聲音。然後是相葉光著腳踏著走廊一步步朝臥室靠近。松本抬起眼睛，恰好看見對方頭上戴著獸耳的臉從門後探了進來。

「怎麼了？這是。」隨著僅穿著一件單薄襯衫的相葉爬上床、自顧自地將松本身上的帽T拉扯著脫掉，他的腦裡能夠輕易地預想到今夜所有後續。  
「餵餵我。汪汪。」分開未著片褸的雙腿騎跨在他身上的相葉說，單手按壓在松本光裸的胸膛上，配合著為了新劇貴族角色染回純黑顏色的俐落髮型，帶著高高在上的支配味道。  
——明明就是隻狗狗。松本想著，目光打量過對方頭上的布製耳朵，柴犬，或者秋田？和節目上的那個看起來幾乎一模一樣，違背職業道德的快感刺激著他的神經，彷彿有電流通過脊椎，激起一陣刺癢。

松本溫熱的寬大手掌愛撫過他的後背，他傾身向前去輕咬著相葉的人類耳朵，「轉過去趴好，讓我看看你的小尾巴。」  
相葉在轉瞬之間裡馬上覺得自己的耳朵變燙了。若是在平時，他肯定要先抱怨一番。但他現在實在是太想要松本了——更不要說這一切還是由他主動挑起的。於是他咬著嘴唇依言照做，壓低身體、在床單上抬高屁股。松本跪坐在他身後，溫暖的手指卻忽略過固定在衣襬上、與耳朵道具相同材質的毛絨尾巴，很快地撫上了他光裸的大腿內側，然後向前掌握住腿間已然成形的慾望。

「雅紀已經這麼興奮了嗎？」  
敏感而脆弱的部位被戀人掌握在手中套弄，相葉不禁為此發出幾聲柔軟甜膩的喘息，彷彿隨時都會開口哀求松本停手、或是給予更多。趕在身體脫離理智控制以前撥開松本的手，在對方困惑的眼神注視之下挪動身體坐到松本的大腿上。相葉不甘示弱地揉了揉松本緊繃的褲襠，得逞一般地眯起雙眼，「小潤不也這麼硬了嗎？」  
松本輕輕捏著相葉的下巴，扳過後者的臉，讓兩人就著相貼的曖昧姿勢交換了一個黏膩的吻。  
他聽見松本說，「一看到你這種樣子的時候，我馬上就硬得要命了。」

分開膠著的嘴唇，相葉的吻沿著戀人的輪廓一路向下。從敏感的頸側開始，輕咬著挑逗邊上帶著黑痣的粉紅乳尖、滿意地感受到小小的顆粒在自己的唇舌底下硬了起來，順著身體中線吻過肚臍，然後終於到達松本的胯間。並不急著扯下對方的睡褲，相葉抬起濕潤的眼睛望向松本，握住後者撫上自己臉頰的手，在他的注視之下，緩慢地把兩根手指含進暖熱的口腔裡。  
松本想，他一定得讓相葉改掉將東西吃進嘴裡之前總要先伸出舌頭的壞習慣才行。

相葉模擬著口交的方式舔他，故意發出接吻般曖昧的濕黏聲響，自始至終由下往上緊盯著松本的臉的視線只讓後者感覺硬得發疼。從相葉嘴裡抽出手指，松本以為他是想讓自己替他擴張，剛想伸手去撫摸他，卻被相葉一把扯下褲腰。  
「小潤別那麼急⋯⋯」他說，張開嘴便將松本勃起的陰莖急不可耐地一吞到底。  
到底是誰比較急啊。松本想這麼對他說，卻被相葉在吞吐之間突然收緊的黏膜刺激得大腦一片空白。仰起頭靠在牆上，松本只能咬著嘴唇發出模糊的嗚噎。他可能會就這樣射在相葉嘴裡。

「讓你這麼舒服真是太好了。」觀察著他的反應，相葉有些不負責任地放開他急需被滿足的慾望，在松本能夠對他說出任何著急挫敗的抱怨以前，便安撫般地啃咬起對方袒露出的脆弱頸線，「可是我也好想好想被小潤插⋯⋯」  
松本覺得自己這下可能真的就快要不行了。

讓相葉重新跪趴在床單上，松本從身後分開他的雙腿，將兩根手指推進緊窄的身體入口裡淺淺抽動。  
「咦、今天要從後面嗎⋯⋯？」相葉艱難地回過頭。其實對於這樣的發展並沒有什麼不滿，他只是突然記起這不是松本最喜歡的體位。  
而松本吻了吻他開始出汗的臉頰，「嗯，機會難得——因為是狗狗嘛。」  
濕熱的軟肉緊密地吸附著他的手指，相葉顯然已經提前替自己做好準備。而處女座A型的松本卻堅持要將擴張做到滿意的程度才行，他不想讓他的身體受傷。  
前戲進行得太久，手指摩擦過前列腺帶來的快感遠遠不夠，相葉難耐地將臉蹭進床單裡，從嘴裡吐出又軟又甜的熱燙喘息催促，「小潤快點⋯⋯就這樣直接插進來，吶？拜託、主人——」  
松本發誓他絕對沒有這種奇怪的嗜好。但這樣的相葉實在是可愛得讓他頭暈目眩，無法拒絕。

抽出手指、將自己飽脹的下身推進他的身體裡，松本難得沒有停下動作等待相葉適應那熟悉的尺寸，很快地便抓握住他的腰用力抽插起來，讓相葉在他的頂弄之下只能發出帶著哭腔的低啞聲音胡亂呻吟。  
「好緊⋯⋯」松本覺得自己興奮得要命，想必相葉也是。

最後他沒能在相葉的身體裡堅持太久。  
或許是因為羞恥的緣故，相葉比起平時要來得敏感許多，高潮之後痙攣著收縮的軟肉將他絞得太緊，只要稍稍用力推進或退出都能激起一串甜膩的呻吟。松本低下頭，看見毛絨絨的尾巴在自己眼前隨著抽插的頻率搖擺，晃得他頭腦發熱，沒能克制住力道地在相葉的臀肉上拍了一掌，企圖叫他放鬆，卻適得其反。  
相葉驚喘，將臉埋進了枕頭裡面，聲音黏糊糊的，嘴裡胡亂地說著討饒的話，「小潤、不要了⋯⋯要壞掉了，已經不行了⋯⋯」他不知道自己在說些什麼，只是本能地想自不斷疊加卻無處宣洩的快感裡逃開。但松本並不讓。

他能感覺到按在腰胯上的暖熱手掌將他抓得更緊，松本進得太重太深，每一次陰莖狠狠輾壓過前列腺都讓他覺得自己在戀人的掌握之下就快要融化。  
相葉難得地哭了出來，聲線混著鼻音和眼淚聽起來柔軟黏膩，可愛得過分，「主人、求求你——」  
於是松本的動作一僵，悶哼著射在了他炙熱的甬道裡。

相葉不能確定自己是不是又高潮了，松本從他的身體裡退出去的時候他仍然止不住地顫抖，只能感覺有暖熱的體液沿著大腿滑落。松本讓他在一片混亂的床單上側躺，安撫一樣地吻過他汗濕的額際和眼角，直到相葉的呼吸在自己懷裡平穩下來。  
「好點了嗎？」他替相葉拿下頭上的獸耳，想了想又揉亂他的黑髮。  
相葉沒有正面回答他的問題，而是將手裡的狗耳往松本的頭上套，眯起眼睛打量一番，然後又搖了搖頭，「小潤的話，果然還是貓咪吧。說起貓耳，我們也有——」  
「絕對不要。」松本很快地打斷他，連同未完的語句和即將浮現在腦中的性幻想一起。  
「啊，小氣。」相葉佯怒，賭氣似地翻身。明明知道他不是真的在意，但松本卻仍舊心軟地將吻落在他的耳畔，暖熱的吐息吹進耳廓，激起一陣搔癢。  
「⋯⋯那下次我要射在狗狗臉上。喵喵。」  
「嗯嗯，可以喔。」於是相葉得逞一樣地笑了。

END

[一點點放不進正篇的小後續]

結束簡單的清理工作，相擁著躺在新換過的床單上——每每這種時候相葉總是忍不住佩服松本，明明都累得不行，卻還是堅持要做完這些事情——松本感覺自己隨時都能睡著，相葉的聲音卻突然響了起來。

「吶，小潤。那個啊⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「小潤今天不是有收到嗎？照片。」  
「嗯。」  
「其實那是我讓Nino傳給你的。」  
「⋯⋯我就知道。」  
  
而他就是拿相葉雅紀一點辦法都沒有。


	2. 君は、気まぐれすぎる。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寵物車part 2。  
> 真的很怕被動保團體告⋯⋯（並不會）

**——雖然只是我的想像，只有兩個人在家裡的時候，總覺得松潤會對我說「喵喵」。**

松本並不確定，當年相葉究竟是帶著怎麼樣的心情，在節目裡說出這種話全國播送的。但在共同休日的晚餐過後，當他看著對方一臉神秘兮兮地拿過工作時會使用的隨身背包，再從裡頭拿出兩副絨毛耳朵時，就能在瞬間理解到相葉那再明顯不過的企圖。  
他剛瞇起眼睛，相葉便逕自解釋了起來——本來就不是預計會常駐的單元，錄製全部結束之後厚著臉皮從道具組那裡拿來的。  
「那你是怎麼跟電視台說的？」  
相葉歪頭，狀似無辜，是他慣用的小小伎倆，「嗯，就，當作紀念？」  
松本沒有回答，只是將手裡的黑色貓耳反覆翻看。相葉見狀，於是又補充道。  
「啊，那是備用的新品。如果小潤擔心這個的話。」被抬起視線打量著他的松本看得有些心虛，原本還興致勃勃的相葉低下了頭，「說起來，如果小潤不願意的話，其實也沒有關係就是了⋯⋯」  
「你過來。」拉著相葉的上臂將他帶進臥房，松本從桌上拿起一個紙袋塞進他的手裡，「打開看看？」  
相葉依言拆了封口貼紙，隨即為了松本的禮物不能克制地感覺耳朵有些發燙——他想自己大概是臉紅了。  
紙袋裡躺著一副黑色皮質項圈，還附帶一條配套的牽繩。

「⋯⋯小潤好色。」相葉咬著嘴唇，濕潤的眼睛裡卻閃爍著期待的光芒。  
「你才沒有資格說。」而他唯一能做的只是擁住對方，在頰上印下一吻。

接吻著互相脫去彼此的衣服，松本意識到的時候發現自己已經躺倒在床單上，而同樣光裸著身體的相葉騎跨在大腿上，正彎下身來追逐他的嘴唇。  
只是用手指沿著脊椎撫摸過那健康緊緻的皮膚，戀人便在他的掌握之下難耐地輕喘起來。松本能感覺到相葉逐漸勃起的部位正挺立在兩人相貼的下腹之間。  
「想要？」他明知故問，指尖擠進臀縫，卻僅僅只是在穴口外觸碰，並不進一步地插入。  
「⋯⋯嗯。」相葉垂下視線望向對方的臉，帶著難以言說的色情，「所以小潤快點嘛。」  
「好、好——」松本嘴上應聲，一邊坐起身來，拿過擱置在一旁的獸耳替相葉戴上。然後是項圈，在發現那人乖順地向後微仰起頭、以方便自己動作時，松本莫名地感受到有股羞恥的感覺後知後覺地翻湧上來，以至於手指不聽使喚地來回嘗試了好幾次才將項圈在相葉的脖子上扣好，「會不會太緊？還是有哪裡不舒服？」  
「沒有。」毛絨耳朵隨著他搖晃的腦袋來回擺動，奪去松本的注意，相葉抬起手沿著戀人的耳後向下撫摸至敏感的頸側，「所以小潤也要。」  
低下頭由著對方將黑貓耳朵在自己頭上戴穩，剛想擁住相葉，卻發現那人像是一時興起地——或者正好相反，絕對是預謀已久——下了床，在抽屜深處翻找一番，隨即手裡便拿著潤滑劑、還有一條不知從何而來的深紫色絨面絲帶重新爬回床上。那副帶了些許得意的神色正巧能夠應證松本的猜想——這人肯定是計劃性犯案。  
可他也並沒有想要抱怨什麼。

按照松本在節目上教導的方式，在他的脖子上打出完美的蝴蝶結，相葉向後退開一些距離欣賞自己的作品，又滿意地笑了起來，伸手攬住住松本的身體、將臉埋進他的頸窩裡，「小潤好可愛，好想拍下來⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯可以喔。如果雅紀想要的話。」  
不是預想中帶著害臊意味的低聲斥責。松本的語句讓相葉驚愕地瞪大雙眼，抬起頭後看見的卻是對方泛紅的臉，不知該落往何處的視線讓他的表情看起來有些緊張。可愛到幾乎犯規的程度。  
「——才不可以啦！」盡力忽略被松本刺激得直往下腹湧去的熱流，相葉湊上前去啃咬戀人的嘴唇，「說這種可愛的話，只會讓人想對小潤做一些壞壞的事情喔。」不待對方拋出疑問，他擰開潤滑劑的瓶蓋，緊接著又拉過松本的手朝著自己身後探去，「吶、小潤，幫幫我⋯⋯」

從善如流地讓相葉將滑膩的液體淋在自己手上，松本一邊親吻著又再度湊過來的嘴唇，一邊將手指推進對方身體後方的入口裡。  
因為姿勢的關係無法完全插入，他艱難地在相葉收緊的甬道裡淺淺抽插，沒過多久那人便難耐地發出柔軟的喘息、在他身上扭擺起來，試圖讓松本的手指進得更深一些。  
「已經好想好想要小潤了——」相葉吮咬著他的頸側和鎖骨，帶著催促的意圖，沒有放輕力道咬得讓松本吃痛地輕哼出聲。  
「⋯⋯真是一隻發情狗狗啊。」雖然嘴上不饒人地調侃相葉，但松本能夠感覺到自己其實也被撩撥到硬得發疼。

剛抽出手指，松本本想讓相葉在床墊上躺倒下來，但他的戀人卻有些性急地就著騎跨的姿勢，用雙腿撐起身體，又握著他的勃起緩緩坐下。  
「就這樣直接做吧⋯⋯等不及了⋯⋯」相葉的嗓音放得很輕，卻又摻雜著甜膩濃厚的情慾纏繞住聽覺神經。  
松本咬著嘴唇壓抑想乾脆就這麼推插到底的念頭，放任相葉以著他的節奏掌握插入的過程，直到那人重新在自己的大腿上坐穩，討要獎勵似地湊過來索吻。  
「全部都進去了⋯⋯」松本抬手來回輕撫他汗濕的後頸，讓相葉舒服地瞇起了眼睛。  
「嗯，小潤插得好深⋯⋯」一邊這麼說著，相葉拉過他的手置於下腹上頭。  
「怎麼了？會痛？」而這樣的舉動讓松本突如其來地感到緊張，有些後悔明明知道沒有做足擴張，卻仍被性慾沖昏了頭，任由他恣意亂來⋯⋯  
但相葉只是搖搖頭，然後像是想到什麼一樣地笑了，「總覺得，裡面已經完全變成小潤的形狀了⋯⋯」

這人到底都在說些什麼啊。松本想著，忿忿地咬住了他有著大片胎記的左側肩膀。  
相葉則完全沒有分神在意戀人留下的些微痛感，他用雙手捧著松本的臉，重新將嘴唇送了上去，「嗯⋯⋯小潤，快點插我。」  
「不要催。」松本露出拿他沒有辦法的表情，卻不自覺地用著寵溺的語氣說話。握住相葉的腰，試探地朝著內部頂弄幾回，一邊觀察著他的反應，直到那人被撩撥得只能閉上眼睛，張著嘴持續發出舒服卻明顯欲求不滿的呻吟，松本才按照著自己喜歡的方式往兩人都再熟悉不過的敏感處進攻，讓相葉一下子就軟了腰。  
「嗯，小潤⋯⋯再更用力、再更深一點⋯⋯」那人黏在他身上，不斷地舔吻松本的耳廓，嘴裡說著毫無羞恥的話，和熾熱的吐息一起撲在他的頸側。  
「⋯⋯要求好多，雅。」松本捏了捏相葉的腰側，不太意外地感覺到對方為了這突然的襲擊而反射動作般地夾緊身體。他咬緊嘴唇忍耐想就這麼將戀人按在床上狠狠侵犯的衝動，又吻了吻相葉，「吶，自己動一動。」  
相葉聞言，乖順地點頭，隨即將雙手搭在松本的肩膀上，在他的身上搖擺起臀部，享受身後每一次吞吃松本陰莖所帶來的單純快感。他知道松本喜歡他的表情，做愛時總是喜歡看著自己的眼睛。而這所有一切，只要是松本想要的，都是他願意給予的——他知道，他們都太過明白。反之亦然。  
相葉又支起身體來回動作了幾次，隨後便耍賴似地將臉蹭進松本的頸窩裡，放軟聲音撒嬌，「已經不行了——小潤幫幫我⋯⋯」  
「騙人⋯⋯雅紀明明只是想偷懶⋯⋯」松本攬住他精瘦的腰，試著往濕熱的內部抽插，但相葉卻像是失去了所有力氣一樣緊貼在他的身上，讓他幾乎難以動作。於是他只得就著相連的姿勢抱著對方，將那人放倒在床單上，按著相葉的大腿一次次將勃起推送進那具收縮著諂媚地討好自己的身體裡。

相葉展露出的模樣太過渴望，所以松本也無心放輕力道，使得戀人在他猛烈的頂弄之下發出如同幼犬般的細碎哀鳴，「嗚、好舒服⋯⋯小潤，那裡好爽——」  
松本馬上反射一樣地傾身咬住他的嘴唇，以吻封緘那人胡亂說著的色情話語。他真的不能再繼續聽下去了。  
相葉戴上耳朵和項圈以後就像是摒棄了所有本就幾乎不存在的羞恥心，即使被封著嘴也不斷溢出模糊的哭腔。連帶影響著讓自己的大腦都變得有些奇怪，只剩下想要滿足彼此慾望的黏膩念頭。想接吻，想和對方肢體交纏，想要一直就這麼繼續做下去。  
那雙望向他的眼睛裡飽含著濕潤的水光，松本沒有停下身下推插的動作，側過臉去親吻對方汗濕的額角。他想，長久以來自己確實沒有什麼是可以抱怨的。  
「要射了⋯⋯雅紀⋯⋯」最後他喘息著說，本想將自己抽離，但相葉的腿卻在他的腰上纏緊。  
「小潤⋯⋯射到最裡面——」  
松本啃咬著他的嘴唇，又在相葉的體內狠狠頂弄了一陣，便在那不斷收縮的濕熱黏膜深處射了出來。  
松本在高潮以後整個人趴伏在相葉身上，一邊吻著他的臉頰，將手往身下探去，試圖撫摸戀人仍舊硬著的勃起。而相葉卻阻止了他，「想要小潤幫我舔⋯⋯」  
於是松本便按照著相葉的要求，唇舌並用地吮吸他勃發的慾望。貓咪松本可愛得過份，相葉的手撫摸過他的毛絨耳朵，稍微施加力道按在後腦上，松本便會意地將他吞得更深。  
被眼前的景色刺激得不行，相葉沒過多久便哭喘著射進他的嘴裡。

將戀人的體液嚥下，松本剛坐起身體想喝點水潤潤喉嚨，但相葉卻伸手扯著他纏繞在頸項上的絲帶，將松本往自己的方向拉近，交換一個甜膩的吻。

結束慣例的清洗以後兩人泡在浴缸裡，相葉從身後摟住松本，指尖漫無目的地在他的皮膚上游移，隨意地問著。  
「小潤還喜歡嗎？剛剛那樣。」  
面對男朋友突如其來的事後滿意度調查，松本這才後知後覺地意識到方才究竟都做了些什麼。明明年輕的時候更過分的玩法也曾經嘗試過，但他仍舊不可避免地感覺有些害羞，便只是將自己靠在相葉的胸口，對於問句充耳不聞。  
相葉看著他泛紅的耳根，以及對方怎麼樣也不肯回答的沈默，知道臉皮薄的戀人肯定只是莫名地陷入短暫的羞恥情緒之中。於是他低下頭吮咬松本白皙過頭的皮膚，在肩頸交接的地方留下一個事後肯定會挨罵的吻痕。  
「雅，不要鬧⋯⋯」刺癢的感覺傳來，逼得他縮起身體想逃。但相葉卻憑藉著力量的優勢收緊環抱在腰上的雙手，將他牢牢困在自己懷裡。  
「還是說，小潤更喜歡被叫主人——」相葉繼而曖昧地吻咬他的耳廓，而這一次松本掙扎了起來。  
「吵死了，閉嘴。」他逃離相葉的箝制，在浴缸不算寬大的空間裡翻過身，轉眼便將對方按在身下。相葉先是驚愕地瞪大雙眼，隨後又像是認輸一樣地咬著嘴唇別開視線。

松本沒有打算就這樣放過他。  
伸出手捏住他的下顎，松本半是強迫地讓相葉望向自己，然後在那人明顯透露期待的目光裡重新吻了上去。作為對他的回應，相葉的舌尖很快地探進他的嘴裡討好地舔舐糾纏著。  
「潤⋯⋯」他的聲音漸漸變得難耐起來，指尖沿著松本的腰椎下滑至手感甚佳的臀肉，催促似地揉捏。

他不會回答相葉的問題。  
當松本又一次侵入相葉溼滑軟熱的甬道裡的時候，忍不住這麼想著。他既沒有特別抗拒那對順著要求、讓相葉套在頭上的毛絨貓耳，也不是非常偏愛對方含著哭腔喊自己主人。真要說起來，不論是佔有或者被佔有，他和相葉之間本就不存在那種高高在上的支配關係。

松本在他高潮時痙攣著收緊的身體裡又射了一次，然後將相葉從被兩人體液弄髒的熱水裡打撈出來。匆匆用蓮蓬頭重新沖洗過出汗的身體，松本一邊用柔軟的浴巾擦拭頭髮，同時想著下一次自己絕對不要同意再在浴室裡頭做了。  
而先一步穿妥衣服的相葉卻在此時從身後抱了上來，針織外套的觸感摩擦過松本光裸的後背，激起一片癢麻。他將下巴靠在對方肩上，放鬆的聲線和身體同樣軟綿，「肚子餓了⋯⋯」  
松本不禁為此失笑，在他的懷裡轉過身，像是兩隻小動物一樣互相磨蹭著彼此的鼻尖。  
「知道啦，」他說，雙手攬住相葉的腰後把他摟得更緊一些，「先過來親親。」  
於是相葉便捧著松本的臉，將自己的嘴唇湊了過去。

END


End file.
